Which is the Truth
by Valasca
Summary: Ichigo gets abducted from his world and into Hueco Mundo where he is Aizen's prisoner. The longer he stays there the more confused he becomes. Which is the truth and who is his heart yearning for?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have decided to try a Bleach story because I love the anime and the pairing Ichigo and Grimmjow. Please review and let me know how the story is.

Warning: Characters might be OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters just my ideas.

_Italics- thoughts_

* * *

It was late into the evening and Ichigo was doing his homework which consisted of every subject from math to english. _'Jeez so much damn homework,'_ Ichigo thought as he looked at his clock. It read 1:30 am and he wasn't even halfway done with the stack of books and worksheets. Ichigo leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing a hand across his tired eyes trying to wipe away the sleepiness. _'I need some coffee.'_ He walked down stairs and into the kitchen where he started up the coffee maker. He leaned against the counter waiting for it to finish. Just as he started to pour the delicious drink Rukia came running down the stairs.

"Ichigo, there's a hollow!"

"What? This early in the morning!" Ichigo quickly took off upstairs and grabbed Kon.

"Hey! Ichigo what are you doing?" asked Kon.

"Sorry, need the candy," Ichigo quickly mumbled. The candy popped out and he quickly swallowed it turning into his soul form. "Lets go, Rukia." They ran out of the house and onto a near by roof.

"The hollow's position is north of us and it's heading east," Rukia explained. They took off into a flash step, closing in on the hollow.

"Rukia, something doesn't feel right."

* * *

Grimmjow awoke laying in a uncomfortable position and could feel that it was already late morning. Pushing his rebelling body out of bed, he got into the shower. He stepped out and put on his usual outfit consisting of a open top and pants. Just as he was walking back into his room there was a knock on his door. He went over and opened it reveling a random arrancar. "Lord Aizen has requested your presence."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute," replied Grimmjow closing the door. He went over to where he kept Pantera and put her in his sheath, then left the room. He headed down to Aizen's throne room. He knocked and entered when he heard Aizen say "Enter Grimmjow." Pushing open the doors, Grimmjow walked up and bowed before him.

"Grimmjow, do you know why you were called here?"

"Whatever you think I did, Nnoritra did it!" exclaimed Grimmjow.

"That's not the reason I called you we can get back to that. I called you here for a mission, to capture Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What? You mean that soul reaper, why?"

"I plan to use him for the war. He has special powers that I find intriguing. The powers of healing and enhancing the abilities of the people around him by covering them in his spiritual energy. His ability to heal far exceeds that of Orihime. With his powers we would have a great advantage against the Soul Society. I do plan to be rid of Orihime when Ichigo is caught. She no longer holds my interest."

"That's interesting and all but without Kurosaki's cooperation your plan is going to fail."

"If his family and friends are threatened, he would do anything to keep them safe. Even if it means giving up his freedom."

"Okay, but if he has to join our side then his friends and family are still in danger."

"Yes that's true, but he doesn't know that. While he is here, we will slowly change his mind about the Soul Society. The Soul Society had never done anything for him and we can use that to our advantage I expect you to succeed, Grimmjow. I won't tolerate any failure." Grimmjow stood and opened up a Garganta that led to Karakura Town.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were closing in on the hollow and he could feel that this wasn't just a normal hollow but an arrancar. "Well, nice to meet you again shinigami."

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked at the espada that was standing in the air. The espada himself had his hands in his pockets as he stared amusingly at Ichigo.

"I've been ordered to come and get you. So, will you come nicely or is there going to be some complications?"

"No way I'm going with you," Ichigo said as he grabbed his sword while Rukia grabbed the hilt of hers.

"I was hoping you would pick that one. You better be ready shinigami!" Grimmjow yelled as he flew straight at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly brought up a block and connected his blade with Grimmjow's. Ichigo swung his sword out breaking the connection and leaping back.

"Rukia stay out of this," Ichigo growled as he glared at Grimmjow.

"Yeah not like you can do much anyways shorty. Well besides make a ton of ice," Grimmjow said while laughing at the small black haired girl.

"Oh yeah well this ice maker is going to kick your—"

"Rukia I said stay out of this," Ichigo yelled at Rukia. Grimmjow laughed at them some more before calming down. Ichigo was the fist one to make a move this time. "Bankai!" He rushed at Grimmjow swinging his sword only for it to be grabbed by Grimmjow. Grimmjow took advantage of Ichigo's momentary immobility and used his other arm to send a punch to Ichiog's gut. Ichigo was sent flying through the where he connected hard with the ground and slid about 50 meters.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled.

* * *

Uryu was awoken from his sleep by a strong retsu. He sat up, grabbed his glasses, and rushed into his closet to change. Making sure he had everything he would need, he rushed outside. _'The retsu is a hollow and it's very powerful. I wonder if Ichigo notice yet?' _With that he ran to the source of the power. About half way there he could feel that Ichigo was fighting, and losing._ 'I better get there quick.' _By the time he got there, however, an unconscious Ichigo was picked up by Grimmjow and swung over his shoulder. Rukia was down on the ground with a pool of blood around her. _  
_

"Well, that was a nice battle but you're no match for me." With that said Grimmjow turned and opened a Garganta. All Uryu could do was stare while the espada walked through the Garganta and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters just my ideas.

_Italics- thoughts_

* * *

Grimmjow walked through the Garganta and arrived at Las Noches only to be greeted by Ulquiorra .

"Seems you were able to do it," Ulquiorra said as he walked up the Grimmjow.

"Yeah he wasn't much of a challenge. Now I need to get him to Aizen." Grimmjow walked around Ulquiorra and up to the throne room where he knew Aizen was waiting. He knocked and waited...and waited...and waited, seconds ticked by that turned into minutes. _'What the fuck, did he fall asleep or some shit? Well, better knock again.'_ He knocked again and waited...and waited...and waited. _'Oh my god.'_

"Come in Grimmjow."

_'Finally.'_ Grimmjow walked in and set the shinigmai down in front of Aizen.

"Here you go, just what you ordered."

"I'm glad you were successful. Now we can start the second phase of the plan. To make sure there are no complications in the plan you, Grimmjow, are going to be the one to watch him."

"WHAT?! Why me? Give him to Ulquiorra."

"He's already watching someone and besides you're the only one I can spare for this job at this time. He will be put into the room that has been specifically designed to hold him and you will be his caretaker. If any problems arise with the shinigami, them I expect you to take care of it swiftly and efficiently. Am I understood?"said Aizen as he narrowed his eyes. The look on Aizen's face said that he demanded an answer and it better be a positive one.

"Tsk, whatever." Grimmjow walked down the hallway carrying the unconscious bundle in his arms. The surrounding arrancar stared on with curious looks at the espada who was holding the famous shinigami. He came up to the room and kicked the door open, dropping the shinigami ungracefully on the couch. _'Jeez, why do I have to be the one watch him? I want to fight him not babysit him and Aizen thinks he can just drop him on me?' _Grimmjow turned around and left the room to go down to the commons to grab something to eat.

"Would you look at that Grimmjow's back and he didn't fail! Well, they do say there's a first time for everything," said espada number five, Nnoitra.

"Shut up Nnoitra," replied the blue haired man as he walked past the table that Szayel, Nnoitra, and Yammy were sitting at. He wasn't in the mood to be dealing with the childish remarks the twig always blurted out of his giant loud ass mouth. "If you know what's best for you then you would shut the fuck up."

"Ouch, looks like someone is in a pissy mood. Did you get your ass chewed off by Aizen?" Nnoitra asked with a cocky smirk.

"Oh? Like you do everyday? Considering that you don't really do much, you must have a pretty big ass to chew," Grimmjow said as he grabbed a bag of chips from the nearby cupboard and sat down at a table facing Nnoritra while putting his feet up on the table.

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes in anger at Grimmjow's last statement. "Well at least all the missions that Lord Aizen had assigned me have been a success. Compared to your flunking record it's no wonder you're numbered six and I'm number five."

"At least all my failing with all my talented abilities have allowed me to retain position number six while you and all your successful missions have only gotten you the position of number five."

"He got you there Nnoitra," said an amused looking Yammy.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a mission to do which is far too important for any of you to be apart of." Grimmjow stood up abruptly from the table and crushed the plastic bag into a ball before throwing it directly at Nnoitra. The ball successfully deflected off his head and into the trash can. Grimmjow ignored the sound of protest that was coming from Nnoitra. He grabbed a bunch of food and walked to his captives room.

* * *

**"King, King wake up!" **Ichigo opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his hollow Shiro.

"Shiro?"

**"Good you're awake. I was getting a little worried."**

"My inner world? What happened?" Ichigo asked as he looked around at the tall buildings.

**"You were taken by an arrancar with blue hair." **Suddenly all the memories of that night came rushing back to him.

"Grimmjow."

"Ichigo, I suggest you wake up. I feel the presence of the one you call Grimmjow coming closer," replied Zangetsu. He was stand on the pole where is always is watch Shiro and Ichigo.

As Ichigo's conscience slowly drifted back and the first thing he noticed was a slight pain that was coming from his right arm that folded awkwardly beneath him. Ichigo shifted his weight off his arm and rolled onto his side. His bed was strangely more comfortable than usual and he wondered if his dad had secretly bought him a new bed. Opening his eyes he quickly found out that he was not in his room and he did not have a new bed.

Ichigo was currently laying on a lush sofa on the left side of the room with a long grey rug on the floor beneath a nearby white coffee table. Next to the sofa was a white chair. There was a small open window near the top of his room letting in the moonlight which illumined the room. Besides the few furniture items the room was mostly plain with the exception of a single white door to his right. In addition, an adjoining bathroom with an open door stood straight across from the couch.

_'What, a couch and no bed?'_ Ichigo thought once he had finished observing the room. A click from the door snapped Ichigo from his thoughts as he glanced nervously at the door._ 'Great who is it going to be? Aizen, Gin, Ulquiorra?' _

The door swung open, revealing the last person he had expected to see. "Grimmjow?"

"Good morning sleeping beauty, I got you something to eat," Grimmjow said as he brought some food over to Ichigo.

"Why am I here?" replied Ichigo with a irritated face.

"Sorry, can't tell you that." Grimmjow sat on the chair that was next to the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Now, when you're done eating you need to change into the cloths that are sitting in the bathroom for you and uh feel free to take a shower while your at it, you kinda need it."

"No, I'm not changing."

"Don't make this difficult shinigmai. Just put the damn cloths on." Ichigo finished his food and walking into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he turned around to look for said cloths. There waiting for him on counter next to the sink were the white and black cloths that belonged to the people that serves Aizen. With a sigh he turned on the shower and stripped. The water felt nice as it ran from his head, down his chest, and down his leg onto the floor, bringing all the dirt he had acquired with his fight with Grimmjow.

Ichigo stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. He took the towel and dried himself off while looking at the clothes._ 'Well, I have nothing else to change into besides that.'_ Ichigo took the clothes and put them on. The outfit consisted of a coat that went down to his knees with a black band that went across his midsection and underneath was a black tank top. The pants looked like his soul reaper version but white and he had black socks with white sandals. Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and into the room.

"Not bad but your orange hair stands out a little," said Grimmjow as he looked Ichigo over.

"And yours doesn't?"

"Nope. Mine is a cool color which looks good with other cool colors while yours is a warm color and well, doesn't look good with anything. Anyways get some sleep, your gonna be here a while and you better get comfortable," Grimmjow said as he stood up and started for the door.

"Wait, Orihime's here. I want to see her."

"Now now shinigmai your in no position to be making demands. The girl is fine and if you behave maybe you will get to see her. Now goodbye." Grimmjow walked out and closed the door. After a little bit there was a click indicating that the door was now locked.

_'What am I going to do now?'_ Ichigo thought as he sat on the couch looking up at the window that held the moon of Hueco Mundo.


End file.
